Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2)
"There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2)" is the second chapter of the two-part pilot episode of the North American horror-themed television series Being Human. The show is based on a UK series, also entitled Being Human, which began airing on BBC3 in 2008. This episode was directed by executive producer Adam Kane and written by series developers Jeremy Carver and Anna Fricke. It first aired on Monday, January 24th, 2011 on Syfy in the United States and on Space in Canada. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Being Human: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Opening narration: Sally Malik. * This is the second episode of Being Human directed by Adam Kane. He previously directed "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1)". His next episode is "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You". * This is the second episode of Being Human co-written by Jeremy Carver. He previously wrote "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1)". His next episode is "Some Thing to Watch Over Me". * This is the second episode of Being Human co-written by Anna Fricke. She previously wrote "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1)". Her next episode is "Some Thing to Watch Over Me". * Tanya Vargas Lavoie's first name is mis-spelled Tayna in the closing credits of the episode. * Second appearance of Emily Levison. She appears next in "It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong". * Second appearance of Bridget. She appears next in "Some Thing to Watch Over Me". * Second and final appearance of Cara. * This episode reveals that Bishop turned Aidan into a vampire during the Revolutionary War. Quotes * Sally Malik: Life is a series of choices. As it turns out, death is the same. Not for the ones who are ready. They embrace their fate, move on. For the rest of us, we linger. After our survivors pray and throw dirt on our coffins, we're still waiting. Because for some of us, there's a bigger question. What am I now? Where do I go from here? We find ourselves in an eternal nowhere, between human and thing. Monsters. Some of these monsters choose to simply accept what they've become. Some don't. Which leaves us with the most important choice. Do you accept what you are or do you refuse? And which is the true curse? .... * Josh Levison: I'm... sorry. I guess it takes that "he doesn't even know I'm alive" thing to a whole new level. * Sally Malik: Yeah. .... * Emily Levison: What do you mean "he has a condition"? * Aidan Waite: He's your brother, you should ask him yourself. * Emily Levison: My brother had a nervous breakdown and ran away from his family two years ago, he doesn't tell me anything... If he's in some kind of trouble... * Aidan Waite: No no no no, no, he's a good guy, he's a great roommate. He's dealing with some stuff, yeah, but... aren't we all? .... * Sally Malik: How are you? * Josh Levison: Well... I didn't kill my sister, so... I guess I can't complain. See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * "There Goes the Neighborhood" at the Being Human Wiki ---- Category:2011/Episodes